


Underground

by pamphy



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Sigma just vents to X while they're stuck underground the movie, X is the comforter we need, forgive me papa, only i can make him be afraid fuck canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamphy/pseuds/pamphy
Summary: X doesn't know why his daunting Commander is always angry, he decides to investigate.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Underground

**Author's Note:**

> nooo don't become a maverick ur so ugly ahah

**** _ Sigma had been angry the past few weeks, it isn’t really uncommon for him to do that, but to X, it is. X would watch his commander fidget and ball his fists whenever he had too much paperwork, or had to cut off his break short when there was a maverick attack, or when he’d sometimes get a strategy, or even when he’s tired. Cain never noticed his son’s problematic behaviors, although he promised that he’d check up on Sigma every week. Sigma managed to convince Dr. Cain that he will no longer has the check ups so he can manage the Maverick Hunter Base 24/7, which seemed extremely weird and unhealthy and X wasn’t going to let that happen. As much as X and Sigma were in a professional relationship, it didn’t mean he’d have to pretend to be formal to him.  _

_ However, he did notice Sigma getting a fever for some reason, not as severe as a human, but it did make his temper even worse. The Commander still kept commanding, though. But as the people kept telling him to go home and rest, he’d rub it off and doubled his work more and more, as if it was his only purpose in his life. It made X feel extremely bad for him. Of course, he never showed any physical symptoms, other than the occasional sneeze and the flushing of his face. Cain found out about it soon enough, and told his only son to rest in the medical table, to which X would lay his cape on top of it as some kind of blanket. _

_ Sigma once told him, with tired eyes, “I don’t get cold like you,” X remembered him saying that with a sleazy voice. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, but X ignored it like he usually did. However, he’d often yell or even throw medicine away, shouting out “I don’t need medicine” because apparently, he was never meant to have medicine. He still coughed, and Cain reassured Sigma that he would never command unless he took it, to which Sigma had no choice but to oblige.  _

_ Thankfully his fever passed after a couple of days, and Sigma was back to his old self. Well, almost. He still felt angry and short tempered all the time. This time, X believed that Sigma would get extremely mad if bothered, so he kept quiet and only spoke when spoken to.  _

_ But then happened the occasional trapped-under-the-ground problem. They both fought a rogue mechaniloid that was somehow on top of a hollow floor. After Sigma finished it off with a huge slice through its opening, it fell, but unfortunately, Sigma and X fell with it. The dead body of the huge mechaniloid covered the upper area, and the unit above had to call for reinforcements. Sigma attempted to move the body, but it was too heavy for him, despite his size and strength. He only kicked the thing in anger until it formed a large dent, and X was the first to break the silence. _

_ “Maybe we should wait?” He sheepishly asked him as he twiddled with his fingers. Sigma stopped kicking but he didn’t look, “Does it look like I want to wait…,” Sigma sarcastically said, and X felt a pang of cold throughout his body, he never really said anything like that to him. Only Vile did. X rubbed his arms nervously, “Commander, why are you acting like this?”  _

_ “Like what?” He asked coldly, stomping on the wires that popped out of the body, “Like this. You’re always angry and irritated. I don’t understand why,” _

_ “Of course you don’t understand, no one understands,” Sigma pointed out, “You’re still naive,” the words he said to X felt like they were true, but X didn’t want it to be a lie, he’s not naive. Just curious. Yeah, curious. “What makes you think I’m naive?” He suddenly asked him. Sigma didn’t answer, he just kept stomping on the wires. He’s bored out of his mind.  _

_ “I’m not naive, Sigma. I-,” he was interrupted by Sigma’s sudden laughter, “You’ve always been like that, X. Don’t pretend. With your caring and your hesitation for protecting others, even the Mavericks, don’t pretend,” he walked over to him, “You’ve always been like that X, ever since I was created by him. So don’t be brash about it and either we run out of energy or we wait for a rescue team,” Sigma said as he sat down by the body, and X did the same except he was next to his commander.  _

_ He noticed the twitching of his eyes and consistent frown upon his face, and although X would be quiet, he decided to soldier on, “Are you ok, sir?” he sweats a little bit, and Sigma just grumbled, crossing his arms. _

_ “Yes,” he answered bluntly, a lie. Cain once told Sigma that it’s a sin to lie, but he felt like he had to in order to keep his dignity strong. It was very terrible. But cutesy little X decided to gather all the courage he had in him to ask him again.  _

_ “Are you ok?” X questioned again. Sigma looked at him with no emotion in his eyes, and he responded with a “Yes,” as much as X was starting to become afraid of his commander's large might, it’s apparent that X will try to get the truth out of him no matter what it takes. _

_ So again, he asked “Are you ok?” and again, a “Yes…”  _

_ “Are you ok?” _

_ “Yes,” _

_ “Are you ok?” _

_ “Yes,” _

_ “Are you ok?” _

_ “Yes,” _

_ “Are you-,” _

_ “X, why the hell are you asking me this?” He finally said, X had no reason to respond but with, “Are you ok?” But only this time he said it with more hesitation. Sigma halted, grabbing his knees, he’s starting to get uncomfortable, “I’m fine, why are you-,” _

_ “Are. You. Ok?” X asked him, he’s all up on his face now. Sigma clenched his knees even more, he knows he can’t hurt him, but he threatens him, “Watch that tongue of yours, X,” but he ignored it, because that’s what a person like X does. He asked the same question again. And as usual Sigma got nervous and nervous with the seemingly rising temper of his so-called brother. _

_ “Are. You-,” he was interrupted by a shout from his commander, “FINE, I AM NOT FUCKING OK,” he cried out. X was honestly surprised by how a few repeats of a small sentence can bring a man out. That or maybe Sigma just doesn’t want to deal with his annoyance. _

__

_ “I never was ‘ok’ to begin with, all right?” Sigma quietly said, hugging his legs, “I feel so… so alone. Ever since I was deployed into this clusterfuck of a military I had no one to guide me on what to do. I had to do everything on my own, and as much as I was programmed for this, made for it, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do, X!” X never knew about this, and he didn’t know what to say. Except, “I- I’m sorry you’re going through that. I really am,” he said as he laid his hand on his shoulder. Sigma tensed, he’s cautious. _

_ “Of course you’re sorry. Everyone here in this godforsaken planet knows they’re fucking sorry, because everyone in this world is so damn sorry that when you’re at your lowest point they’ll ignore you. Because they’re that damn sentimental to focus on their own selfish behaviors rather than wake up and smell the stale air of reality,” Sigma complained, but there was truth to it, a lot actually, “it’s how it is nowadays,” he slumped. X sat there quiet, unsure on whether to reply or not. “And Zero, and that fight I had with him, I don’t feel well when I’m around him,” he said. _

_ “Why is that?” X asked once more, Sigma responded with a cold tone, “When I knocked him out, there was some kind of weird… aura, coming out of that pod he was in. I was exposed to it, and ever since I’ve been getting sick for weeks,” he said.  _

_ “It may be the virus, I think I’m infected,” he stuttered, Sigma never stuttered, and X noticed his arm was shaking. “I’m afraid that I’ll become a maverick...” he chuckled nervously, “X, is this what fear feels like?” _

_ X tensed a bit, but nodded, “It’s normal to be afraid…” he told him. And then he hugged him, because his breathing got irritated and shaky, X never knew Sigma would be like this. “It’s normal to let your emotions out, you know,” _

_ “I can’t even cry,” he whimpered, but X hugged tighter and Sigma hugged back. He still kept letting out his emotions to the only man who’s peaceful to the offense and the defense, hugging for what seemed like an eternity. Sigma didn’t want to let go, but he knew he’d have to somehow. He felt comfortable at that moment.  _

_ And then Sigma asked the million dollar question, “When I become a maverick, can you please kill me?”  _

_ The words hit X like a brick, and he didn’t respond, he just kept holding him tighter and tighter. And the two did so until their energy went out.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Sigma: I am angy  
> X: *hugs*  
> Sigma: I am no longer angy


End file.
